


NSFW Oneshot Requests

by saintbernard



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Ch1 is just setting rules for this, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Tentacles, Top Clay | Dream, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dub-con, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbernard/pseuds/saintbernard
Summary: Place to gather and post one shot requests I get.Rules in first chapter. Will add tags as I complete pieces.11 requests in queue. ON HOLD due to illness. Apologies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 117
Kudos: 301





	1. Rules and Information

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful. Do not share this to CCs.
> 
> For those interested, the afterword for Sancticide is being worked on, but has been put a little on hold by my laptop being returned and my computer breaking, so I'm stuck on mobile only.

I've decided to start taking requests/suggestions! 

DreamSMP + related content for the most part.

As it stands, I've only tagged this as things I've written and posted here before, but you're more than welcome to request outside of those ships. Tags will be updated as prompts are filled. I will not be maintagging CCs. Chapters will be titled with the ship and with the roles. I will also provide an index of chapters here most likely, though it may have to wait until I'm able to access desktop again. 

This is for NSFW works only. If I do not feel comfortable with your suggestion, or don't feel that I can fulfill it, then I will not do it. This is a worst case scenario, as I will try my best to fill whatever prompts I can. 

Please remember that I am a single person, and filling requests will take time. I have my own works to complete additionally, and those **will** take priority over requests. This is just something I'm doing to field more ideas and interact more with the people who read my works. 

Do not treat me unkindly or rudely. That will get you nowhere. Please do not pressure me. 

**Working on an 8 slot basis as not to overwhelm myself.**

-

Things I will **NOT** write: 

  * Sexual content involving minors. 
  * Emetophilia.
  * Scat. 
  * Necrophilia.



**I will not compromise on the above.** They make me uncomfortable to write. They may be updated at a later point should I come across anything else that's a hard no. 

-

Things I **like** to write: 

  * Top!Jschlatt
  * Top!Fundy
  * Top!Dream
  * Bottom!Wilbur
  * Bottom!Quackity
  * Schlattbur
  * Dreamnotfound
  * Femdom



I'll write M/M, M/F and F/F

-

Things I'm **not very interested in** :

  * Bottom!Dream
  * Bottom!Jschlatt
  * Top!Wilbur
  * Top!Georgenotfound
  * Top!Quackity
  * Skephalo*



*I have no problem with the ship, I just don't have much of an interest in it myself! 

-

"Problematic" things I'm willing to write: 

  * Gore
  * Violence
  * Non/Dub-Con
  * Monsterfucking
  * (Pseudo-)Incest*



*only concerning SBI dynamics. 

-

This post will be updated as and when I feel it necessary. I may add extra details as and when. 

Please post your requests in the comments for this chapter only. 


	2. Index

**Index of chapters:**

  * 1\. Royal!AU | Schlatt/Wilbur. 
    * _Prince Schlatt’s kingdom invites Prince Wilbur’s kingdom over for negotiations or something, and the two end up fucking behind the throne during a meeting  
_
  * 2\. Eldritch Horror!Niki | Niki/Wilbur 
    * _Sea monster Niki brings Wilbur ashore after he faints._
      * _CW: **monsterfucking, tentacle sex, slightly dubious consent***_
      * _*there is an implication Niki had a siren-like effect on Wilbur.  
_
  * 3\. Bottom!Dream | Dreamnotnap  

    * _Dream gives Sapnap a blowjob while being fucked by George.  
_
  * 4\. In heat!Schlatt | Schlatt/Wilbur 
    * _WIP_



_Index will be updated as progress is made. All other requests are noted in a seperate document; the index will only be updated when significant progress is made with one piece, or a new piece has been posted._


	3. Royal!Au | Schlattbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Royal Schlattbur AU where Prince Schlatt’s kingdom invites Prince Wilbur’s kingdom over for negotiations or something, and the two end up fucking behind the throne during a meeting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this took a while to post - all works might take a fair bit of time. I know people are waiting for requests to be filled, but I don't want to post them unless I'm content with the finished piece.

If there was anything to make up for the tedium of waiting for guests to arrive from halfway across the country, it was the sweet prince who came to greet Schlatt at the gates. Wilbur stood there in cape and crown, smile as bright as his gold circlet, gleaming in the evening sun. The furs on his cape danced in the low breeze, tickling his cheeks. It framed him well, Schlatt thought. 

After a cordial handshake, the ram prince beckoned him to follow, trotting ahead as they strode the perfumed halls en route to the throne room. Flowers were placed in tight clusters in vases, and all the petals they'd wept since waiting this morning were now being rushed away. Servants continued to bustle through the halls, scurrying between rooms and apologizing fervently each time they bumped past the royal pair. 

It had been a long, boring wait - everything had been on hold for Schlatt until the guests arrived. He was castle bound for 'courtesy', told it would be unbecoming to miss out on the party's arrival. He couldn't ride, couldn't train, couldn't even have some time to himself. Instead, he spent his afternoon trapped in a room with his father as he ran him through what they would cover in parley. 

Schlatt felt pent up.

He glanced over his shoulder to the prince strolling laxly after him. Ultimately, Wilbur was the best part of this whole ordeal. Sure, sometimes he could be a pain - he was certainly on the spoiled side as far as royals went - but he had a good heart and humour, and a particularly handsome face. His appearance had been many a muse of Schlatt's since their younger years. 

Their encounters had always been fleeting, the piglin prince coming only when his father was due conversation with the ram king. He often came with his brothers, and each time he saw the family together, Schlatt was puzzled by the lack of resemblance shared. Hell, Wilbur could only be deemed piglin-esque by the way his laugh would occasionally turn to a squeal. His older brother, however, was completely piggish. There had to be something funny going on there. 

Schlatt stopped in the hall for a moment, kicking a heel into the plush carpet.    
"Where's your brothers, anyway? Daddy keeping them locked up?"    
Wilbur rolled his eyes, "They didn't want to come."   
"And you  _ did _ ? What's wrong with you?"   
"I wanted to see my favourite little lamb," He teased, taking a few paces ahead.

For a moment, Schlatt stopped, brow furrowed. He glowered deeper when he saw Wilbur's smirk.   
"Your dad and I - we get on well."    
There was a little wink thrown in, one that made Schlatt snort, "Yeah. Sure."   
"Jealous?" Wilbur slowed his walk to let Schlatt catch up, and bumped a fist into his arm, "You know I mean you."   
"I'm not  _ jealous _ . You're a damn pain, Wilbur."

As they came into the throne room, Wilbur brushed past the tables, heading straight to the throne. He  _ always  _ did this, and every time, Schlatt would pry him off and tell him to behave himself. Neither of them were supposed to go up there; it was the reigning monarch's alone .

Today was different. Today, Schlatt watched him mount the seat with a curiosity in his eye, and a touch of amusement across his face. He closed the distance between them in a set of authoritative strides, and looked down at Wilbur fiercely. The pent up feeling was coming to a head.

"When I'm king," He started, brushing the hair out of Wilbur's eyes, "I won't stand for this kind of behaviour."   
"Oh yeah? What'll you do?"    
"I'll punish you."

The smirk he donned was almost criminal; his eyes spoke a challenge. Wilbur teased his fingers over the hem of Schlatt's shoulder cape. Above him, the ram clenched his jaw. His breathing sounded rougher than it had in the courtyard. Wilbur's crown had fallen, abandoned beneath the table. 

"You're a bratty little bastard sometimes," Schlatt let his fingers find a fistful of Wilbur's hair, tugging his head back to better see his expression, "It's like you  _ want _ putting in your place."   
"Maybe I do. It'd be about time, wouldn't it?"   
Wilbur squinted against the pain in his scalp, hissing through grit teeth when another tug came. He kicked a heel to the back of Schlatt's boot.   
"Don't keep me waiting,  _ Lord Schlatt _ ." 

If not for the encroaching chatter down the hall, Schlatt would have spread the pretty pig prince out over the throne and fucked him until the only words he could bring to those devilish lips were his name. He would have him trembling, gripping the gold arms like his life depended on it as he stained the white the red velvet. He grabbed Wilbur by the chain fastening his cape, and dragged him into the draping behind the throne.

It was strange in this little space, a void between curtain and wall big enough to fit them with ease. The only things living here were a few broken chairs, and the odd moth. The air was stale and dusty, the curtains endowed with a musty odor from years of hanging in place. It was shockingly dark. 

Schlatt swore, as he pressed Wilbur against the wall, that there used to be a window here. It looked to be all bricks now, though he was hardly the most observant of his surroundings, blinded by the dim light and more concerned with setting himself on Wilbur. 

He felt the tall prince's hands catch in the sash fastened to his waist, one climbing up his chest and to his shirt collar. Schlatt batted the hand away.   
"Did I say you could touch me?"    
"Did I say I would listen to you?" 

Wilbur's wrists were fixed above his head, trapped in the tight hold Schlatt bound them with. It didn't seem to settle his teasing, the touches to Schlatt's chest exchanged for a thigh pressed between his legs. The ram rut against him by instinct, cock hardening as he rolled his hips forward. 

"You're not in charge, pretty boy."   
His voice fell to a whisper, aware of the people now filing into the room.    
"I have half a mind to just get myself off on you and leave you here to suffer."    
"It'd be worse on you," Wilbur returned, smirking as he put more weight behind his leg, "You'd be stuck here with me until the meeting's over. Who knows how long that'll take?"

Schlatt growled lowly, dipping his head to brush his lips on Wilbur's jaw. He was right; they could be here for a while. Perhaps they should make the most of it.    
"You’d better be quiet."   
"I will." 

The first test of that was in Schlatt chaining kisses down his neck, chuckling as a stifled whimper came in reward. There was no way Wilbur could keep his mouth shut; the man never knew silence. It would be a miracle if they went uncaught. Carefully, Schlatt unfastened the other prince's cape, making sure it fell to the ground with little noise. 

There was humour to be found in overhearing the talk on the other side of the curtain. Already, their absence was noted. Phil was concerned, and a little disappointed in his son’s growing flakiness. Schlatt's father was unsurprised, and very disinterested in the topic of his son. The ram king quickly moved the topic on, beginning the intended discussion. 

All the while, Schlatt fumbled with the unnecessary multitude of buttons on Wilbur's formal shirt, irritated with this trend of two strips most royals had taken. With free hands now, Wilbur unlatched the shoulder plate that held Schlatt's cape in place, and let it fall with a muffled  _ clank  _ on the amounting pile of clothes by their feet. 

"Careful," Schlatt snarled, punctuating his annoyance with a bite on Wilbur's neck.    
"No one heard us," He leaned back against the wall, swallowing a gasp, "We're soundproofed."   
Schlatt glanced over his shoulder, "That's what the curtains are for?"   
"Don't get distracted," Wil shoved his thigh forward again, "I've waited long enough for this."

That caught him a little off guard, though he tried to hide his surprise in splaying a hand over Wilbur's chest, palming at him and tweaking a nipple. He drew his tongue in a stripe along his neck, tracing from collarbone to ear, biting at the lobe on arrival. 

"You've been waiting 'long enough', huh?" Schlatt played the game in return, leaning his leg into Wilbur's crotch as he gave a firmer pinch to his nipple, "How long, pretty boy?"    
Wilbur gasped, bucking against his thigh, "Shut up, stop teasing me."   
"No, come on, Wil. Tell me," He lowered his voice to a growl, "Tell me how long you've wanted me to fuck you."   
"Does it-- Schlatt, it doesn't really matter. You're gonna do it now, anyway."

"Maybe I won't."

That challenge was less of an empty threat when he drew back from Wilbur, smirk clear on his face. Wilbur creased his brow.    
"You're a dick, Schlatt. I'll just walk back out there - it's not too late for that."   
His threat would have held more water should he have kept his gaze to himself. Wilbur's eyes kept flicking back down his body, and his hushed voice warbled where it should have come firm. 

"Fine by me," The ram shrugged, "I'll just deal with myself here."   
It didn't seem Schlatt planned to back down, even if his tapping foot and clenched jaw betrayed his want.    
"Since we were teenagers, alright?" Wilbur gave in, "Now come here."   
"Who put you in charge?"

Regardless, Schlatt closed the gap again. He kissed Wilbur with bruising force, pinning him to the wall once more and securing his grip on his waist. He felt the low hum of a moan on his lips as Wilbur rocked against his thigh, urgent for friction. 

The waiting game was getting frustrating now, Schlatt grumbling for Wilbur to undress him as he unbuckled his pants. Wilbur fumbled with the waist sash, and then with the finicky buttons. It was an effort to get enough exposed to touch skin, but it was more than worth it. Schlatt's body was warm beneath Wilbur's frosty fingers, enough to make them both shiver at the contrast. The visiting prince was stripped of all but his unbuttoned shirt; Schlatt still donned most of his wares, though his trousers and underclothes had been shoved to mid-thigh, and his shirt undone.

Sliding his hands around to Wilbur's ass, he hoisted him up, letting his legs cross behind him. He rut their cocks together, biting along his neck, using the support of the wall to free one hand and letting it wander the pale expanse of Wilbur's outer thigh, against the grain of the hair. He scratched his nails over the skin, bucking forward in the urgency of Wilbur's moan. 

"I'm guessing you don't have anything for lube?"   
"I don't just carry oils with me," Wilbur hissed, "Besides, it's not like we planned this…"   
Schlatt grumbled, letting him down from the wall and directing him to one of the broken chairs.    
"Bend over that - I'll open you up. Don't be loud."    
Wilbur did as he was told. 

The old oak legs creaked as he lay atop the plush seating, balancing awkwardly with his hands planted on the ground before him. The hard stuffing in the chair dug into his belly; the fabric was scratching his bare skin. As Schlatt slobbered up his fingers, Wilbur tugged his shirt across his stomach, shielding from the friction burn. 

He felt just one finger teasing him at first, aimless as Schlatt took in the sight presented.    
"Oh, hurry up…" Wilbur gave in a long whine, "Please?"   
The ram grumbled as he pushed one finger inside, slow to start with. The prince below him mewled, loud enough that they heard the conversation outside halt for a moment. 

When talk resumed again, Schlatt unpinned his neckerchief from his collar, and stuffed it in Wilbur's mouth. A quiet, muffled 'thank you' came; he knew the drill. He was more than willing to cooperate at this point, cock weeping between his thighs, dribbling a few more blots of precum when Schlatt arched a finger against his prostate. He begged into the cotton in his mouth. 

Schlatt worked him to three, his need making him rush things a touch. Wilbur took him well (muffled sounds aside), and he felt a strange surge of pride in his handiwork. He pulled his hand back, wiping the wet off onto Wilbur's hip. Grabbing him by the hair, he ushered him to stand again, guiding him back to the wall, as far away from where the meeting went on as he could manage. 

As he pressed Wilbur into the cold stone, he growled, "When I'm king, I might keep you as my pet."    
He gave his cock a spit-lubed stroke before pressing the head inside. Wilbur whimpered into his gag, arching back.   
"What I wouldn't give to hear you beg," Schlatt purred, pressing deeper still, until his hips were flush with Wil's ass, "Too bad we need to keep that pretty mouth shut."

He began at a slow clip, "And let me tell you, see that throne you're so fond of? I'd fuck you raw over it. I'd have you in front of the whole fucking kingdom."   
Wilbur gave a high mewl, rocking in time with the increasing pace of Schlatt's thrusts.   
"Let them see I own you, pretty prince." 

Wilbur was trembling, the concept making his skin feel aflame. He braced himself with one arm on the wall, dropping the other to wrap a hand around his cock. Schlatt's hand came to back it, working with the firm strokes, eventually needing to do nothing as the momentum of his hips carried the work. 

His peak was coming fast; he could feel it tightening in his stomach as his hips gave an irregular stutter. Schlatt sucked bites into the nape of his neck, soaking in the stifled sound of skin slapping skin, and the walls pulsing around his length. Wilbur’s trembling breaths were strained from his nose, teeth grit hard into the neckerchief stuffing his mouth, trying to fight back the urge to scream out as Schlatt hit just the right spot. His nails raked down the walls. 

When Wilbur came, the jerk of his cock made the head scrape the cold stone, the contrast almost overwhelming. Schlatt growled into his ear as he bucked his hips forward in one last thrust, flush to his body as he came. An arm around his middle coaxed Wilbur down to the floor, laying him down on the pile of clothes. 

“Why did I wait so long to do that?” Schlatt chuckled, pulling him in close.   
“I’ll expect this every visit now.”    
Wilbur pawed for his cape, tugging it over them as a blanket. Now, to wait for the meeting to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was enjoyable!


	4. Eldritch Horror!Niki | Niki/Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea monster Niki brings Wilbur ashore after he faints.
> 
> **CW: monsterfucking, tentacle sex, slightly dubious consent***
> 
> *there is an implication that Niki has had a siren-like effect on Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long these are taking me, been struggling with health issues lately. I'm still working on these + another project + Sancticide's afterword.

Wilbur had always loved going diving with his brothers - Techno in particular. Together, they could voyage further out, exploring coral reefs and schools of fish, scouring the seafloor for artifacts. His younger brother was yet to learn the ropes, permitted only to shallow dives while under heavy supervision. Wilbur usually didn't mind that, happy to pass the craft on to Tommy, but it had certainly left him wanting for more. 

Lately, he hadn't found much worth excitement: a few interesting rocks, some shells, and a waterlogged lantern. Nothing worth hauling ashore. He took some of the turned stones as keepsakes, but there was only so much space on his shelf for more seaglass and milky quartz. Wilbur craved the thrill of a new find - something of significance. He yearned for the discovery of a lifetime.

Surely, those tides would have to change soon; it was inevitable that something exciting would come along. They explored new waters often, straying down the coast on varying trips, following rumours of what lay beneath the blue. Sometimes, he and Techno did lake dives to keep things fresh. Wilbur felt he maximised the possibility for his big find.

That was what made this voyage so thrilling. As the boat was driven out on the gentle tide, Wilbur looked over the bannister. His brother was informed of a shipwreck not too far out from them, and ever since that news was granted a week ago, Wilbur had been unfathomably excited. He could hardly stay still. The little boy who dreamed of a pirate's bounty could now very well end up fulfilling what he wanted - albeit twenty or so years on.

The boat anchored near the location, and the brothers geared up. Their tanks were full, flippers on, goggles down. Techno gave a grin to his brother.    
"You might get your big find today - you never know."   
"Here's hoping."

They took the dive. Through the water, Wilbur set his eyes on the shipwreck. It was bathed in a blueish-green glow, the sunlight filtering down giving it’s surface a nearly grassy look. Corals and sea plants had made a home on the rotting wood, some waving their tendrils his way as he swam forward. He kept his breaths slow, relaxed, even if his heart was in his mouth with anticipation. Pouting flitted in and out of the wreck, hurrying away from the intruders. 

Techno had gone around the opposite side, leaving Wilbur to his own devices. In his attempts to scavenge for artifacts, he also sought a way into the wreck itself. He was wise enough to know not to force his way in; the ship's remains would be frail - prone to crumbling at excess provocation. 

He delved deeper, having caught sight of a possible entrance. He spared a glance his brother's way, and saw him signal that he was swimming a little further ahead, to check the tail end of the shipwreck. Wilbur gave a thumbs up, before turning his attention back to a missing chunk of hardwood. 

It looked out of place. Just outside of the gap undulated the tips of something. What could it be? Tentacles - or maybe seaweed? Wilbur swam closer for a better look. Some kind of black octopus, perhaps? No, it seemed far bigger. They weren’t deep enough for it to be any of the gargantuan squids he’d heard about in his youth. Whatever it was, he could hear the quiet swish of it moving around inside. He wouldn't be getting in there, afterall. 

As he resigned himself to disappointment - planning to catch up with Techno - there came a sudden movement in the waters. The disturbance set him off balance. Whatever the thing living in the wreck was now came face to face with him. It’s body was long, oil-slick black and serpentine, with a frill of tendrils that danced in the water. It had armlike appendages - one that raised to wave hello. 

Wilbur didn’t have time to process that, startled by the sea monster so close to him. His eyes blew wide with fright, breathing shaky. The water pressure felt so much more intense, like it was crushing his lungs. He tried to swim up - swim away as fast as he could - but disorientation was rapidly kicking in. Where could he go? He tried to go up. He wasn’t going up. Where was he going? 

He passed out. 

When he came back around, he could feel the gritty sand on his damp skin, and on shuffling back, discovered the wet cave stone beneath him. Looking outward, it seemed he’d washed up in a cove somewhere along the coast, the water licking up into the entrance. Techno would be worried sick. 

Wilbur had no idea how he’d gotten away with this. A brush with the bends was every diver’s worst fear - how he survived, he didn’t know. That being said, he was fairly trapped in this little cave, no clear shore in front of him, just rocks hidden by the closing tides. He hadn’t gotten out alive  _ yet _ . 

He unzipped his diving suit, peeling it off a little to aid his struggling airflow. Even out of the water, his breathing felt restrained. The oxygen tank was leant against the wall to his left. That was odd. He couldn’t have taken that off himself. Wilbur glanced around, urgent to see if there was someone with him. 

“H… Hello?” He called, “Is anyone here?” 

It felt stupid - of course there wasn’t. The cove was small, enough so that he could see his surroundings in their entirety by just turning his head a little either way. Maybe he’d woken up before this - or dragged himself up here before he passed out. It wasn’t like he could remember much from before his faint. He couldn’t even remember what caused it. 

As if on cue, the sound of splashing hit his ear. A girl was surfacing from the tides. As she dragged herself up, Wilbur became staggeringly aware that said girl wasn’t quite as he expected when she was just a head. 

Everything came back to him then.

“You’re awake! Thank goodness, I was starting to worry.”    
Her voice was very sweet, distinctly human, with a friendly lilt. She had a very pretty face, with kind eyes, and a gentle smile on her lips. But then, Wilbur looked down, and found where her neck was lived a mass of tentacles, sliding along the floor as she approached. From there, her body worked down to something serpentine, long and scaly, with a tail that continued to drag in the water behind her. Wilbur looked terrified. 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise! I didn’t mean to scare you down there.”    
“What… You’re…” He was bewildered, shuffling further back into the cove.   
“I pulled you back up here - you passed out.”    
The naga-esque creature reached a hand out to him, and he couldn’t help but ask, “Why?”    
“So you would live.” 

Nervously, he reached out and shook her hand. It was icy cold, slick with seawater and a slight film. She  _ seemed  _ nice enough.   
“My name is Niki,” She introduced, “Who are you?”    
“I’m Wilbur. It’s uh… It’s nice to meet you?”    
Niki gave a patient smile, “You’re still frightened?”

Wilbur shook his head, chuckling, “I mean, yeah, a little. It’s not every day I see something like you.”    
“Should I take that as a compliment?”    
He shrugged. A smile was coming to his face now as he started to settle. Niki seemed nice, and she  _ had _ saved him from certain death. 

But as kind as she seemed, he still felt a little awkward. What was there to say to a sea monster? Evening was rolling in on the horizon, and the cool air of the sea was beginning to bite his waterlogged body. Wilbur shivered. Niki came up from the cave’s entrance, wrapping herself around him. 

It was strange at first, her body slick with saline and strange to the touch, but she was  _ warm _ , and that was what he needed. Wilbur reclined into the serpentine body, awash with a peculiar sense of calm, sliding a hand up and down her scaley side. The bumps weren't rough: it wasn't unlike stroking the back of a gecko - just a little wetter. 

She watched his delicate ministrations with a smile, gently flicking the tip of her tail back and forth in time with his strokes. It seemed he was providing her with just as much soothe. 

Wilbur had to admit, strange as it was to say about a sea monster, that Niki was kind of cute. She had a lovely face, ocean blue eyes, nice hair. Her friendly disposition only added to her appeal. The snake-y aspect was still a little jarring, sure, but it was keeping him from hypothermia.

His body felt slack, pliable. He considered for a moment the sailor's tales of sirens, and how they lull you with their songs before bringing your death, and his fuzzy brain wondered if that was what came for him now. 

Wilbur couldn't bring himself to feel scared; he felt almost sedate. Niki was too nice, she didn't seem the type to incur harm on anyone. She saved his life, right? If she wanted to hurt him, she would have done so already. 

Her long body coiled around him tightened a little as she moved, torso-up now positioned in front of him. She drew her long fingers down his cheeks ever so gently, and brushed stray locks behind his ear. 

“You’re very handsome,” She praised, cadence lined with affection.   
“Thank you.”   
Wilbur nuzzled into her hand, his face warm under her caresses. His gaze drifted over her features, from sea-glass eyes to coral lips, and wondered how they would feel compared to the rest of her. 

It was like she could read his mind. Niki moved in cautiously before brushing their lips together, letting her hand come to rest on the back of his head. He didn’t give an ounce of resistance. Wilbur parted his lips for her, willing to accept that his arms were now being restrained by his sides under the wrap of her serpentine form. 

Her tongue - forked at the tip - slid over the line of his lips, easily delving into his mouth. Around them closed her oil black wings, engulfing his body in full. Wilbur's body felt hot, blood rushing to his cock, hardening against tightening coils pulsing around him. She squeezed him intermittently, enough to cut off the airflow and make him lightheaded. 

Niki noticed his excitement. She groaned against his mouth, gradually unfurling to adjust their positions, sliding herself along the cool stone and pulling him on top of her. The tip of her tail moved through the water at the cove’s mouth, the sound making Wilbur staggeringly aware of just how large and long her body  _ was _ . She was phenomenal. 

He slid his hands over her soft underbelly, velveteen and warm, gently ridged. The bumps on her back scales ceased where the deep black became grey on her tummy, instead becoming almost completely smooth. It was satisfying to the touch, pleasant beneath his exposed frame. 

“I’ve never been with a human before.”    
She stroked his back, down to the waist of his swim trunks, sliding them down his rear.   
“I’ve uhh… I’ve never been with a… non-human?”    
Niki laughed, "This might take some figuring out."

Wilbur wriggled out of his only clothes, straddling the creature beneath him. His dick lay against that tender underbelly, and he found himself rocking instinctively against her. Niki extended her tendrils out, moving him with her as she leaned back against the wall of the cove. 

She pulled him close as they kissed again, her hands wandering his body freely, exploring each inch of skin with a wondrous greed. Wilbur, dizzy with desire and overwhelmed, rut uselessly against her belly, moaning into her mouth as the cool slick of tentacles maneuvered down his back. 

One of them teased between his buttocks.    
"I'm going to take care of you," Niki whispered, "Would you like that?"   
"F-Fuck, yes, please."   
"Good boy."

The tip gently slid in, prelubed naturally. It only explored about an inch at first, Wilbur tensing instinctively and wriggling. More tentacles came to restrain his legs. Things were on Niki's terms - he would not rush his pleasure. Who knew when another chance like this would come? 

He gasped as the slimy appendage delved deeper, and as she sunk it further inside, Wilbur felt his walls relax to accommodate her. It almost felt like he was tingling. Niki stroked down his chest, tweaking a nipple between her cold fingers, pulling a moan from his parted lips. 

Another tentacle tip raised from her frill and up to his open mouth, dancing over his bottom lip. His eyes were wide, looking at her with bewilderment even when he closed his lips around the intrusion.   
"What a good boy."    
Wilbur groaned, rocking himself back in her hold to take more of the tentacle now six or so inches deep. 

It felt heavenly, holes filled so pleasantly, the tip in his rear crooking up towards his prostate, massaging it with each slow thrust. He could feel Niki press down on his tongue. Normally, such a thing would make him gag, but whatever secretion coated her skin, it seemed to have a relaxant in it. 

She tightened her hold on his thighs again, keeping him still as she picked up the pace in his ass. Wilbur was trembling, trying to move with her but kept still by the legs. She drew out from his mouth, using her hands now to guide him down. His cock grazed a wet slit in her underbelly. 

Wilbur gasped against her. He braced himself on her arms.   
“Go on, Wilbur.”    
His gaze lifted, blushing.   
“Fuck me.” 

When he hesitated - his thoughts a mess - she gently rolled up against him, helping to push him inside. For the most part, the feeling was expected, not differing far from the norm. Niki pulled his hips flush to her, and there came the difference - she pulsed her walls around his cock as though she was milking it. As she clenched around him, she continued to thrust the tendril in his ass, the momentum carrying his own feeble humping. 

Each time she prodded at his prostate, he gave such adorable little whimpers, and more precum dribbled from the tip of his cock, hot inside of her. He palmed at her shoulders, barely lucid, high on pleasure and becoming deafeningly close to orgasm. The pumping around his cock grew more dramatic, much faster, and she rolled herself against him in time. The air was a symphony of moans, a debauched siren song echoing around the cove. 

Niki's movements were less orchestrated now, a little clumsy and a lot rougher, but Wilbur could hardly complain. He writhed on top against the organic bonds, rutting into her, begging and gasping as came. Thick streaks spilled inside her as she milked him dry - the intensity of her pulsing walls and the press of the tentacle head to his prostate squeezing out the lot. 

He lay in a heap on her belly, even after she slid all the tendrils away, and let him pull out. Wilbur was breathless, dazed, utterly fucked out and a little giddy. He sighed with a smile.   
"That was… That was  _ amazing _ ."   
"I thought so too," She cradled his head to her chest, "I'll take you back home when you've got your strength back."   
For now, she was happy to enjoy this moment with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this lives up to what was wanted!


	5. Bottom!Dream | Dreamnotnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a fan of bottom!Dream, but I had fun with this one! Hope you enjoy!

Sapnap stood at the edge of the bed, fingers deep in Dream's hair as he rolled his hips forward. He looked his sweetest like this, wry mouth occupied by Sapnap's cock, all while George slowly worked him open on lube slicked fingers, on his knees between Dream's legs. 

"He's being such a good boy today," George mused, sliding a third finger inside.    
"Yeah, for once," Sapnap gave a dry chuckle, pushing himself deep enough that he could feel Dream fighting the urge to gag. He held him there for a few moments, before pulling out to the tip again, "He's up to something, I bet."   
"Mm, he just knows that if he doesn't behave, he doesn't get anything."

Dream groaned into Sapnap as he felt a fourth finger prodding at the rim.    
"I think he can take it."   
"Yeah?" George applied another blot of lube, "I'm sure he can. He's taken bigger than a few fingers before."   
As George's pinky slid into him, Dream gave such a lovely, strangled mewling sound, the vibrations of which made Sapnap buck forward. 

Bracing a hand on the small of his back, George curled his fingers inside, working him open in excess to lavish his reactions. There was something beautiful in seeing Dream come undone like this - a man usually so in control of things giving it over to the people he trusted most in the world. Each scrape of George's fingers against his walls had him whining, and as he prodded at his prostate, he gave the loveliest little howl. 

"God, George - you're gonna make him cum before you even get anything."   
"And what if I do? He'll just have to take me anyway - overstimulated or not."   
Dream whined.    
"I think he'd like that, you gonna give it to him?"   
"Mm… He seems a little  _ too _ eager. And my hand is getting kind of tired."

Dream huffed into the nest of hair tickling his nose, finding humour in George complaining - it was so very him.    
"Hurry up," Sapnap grumbled, pulling out to the tip and thrusting in deep again, "There's only so long I can keep going."   
"I'm not stopping you," George shrugged, pulling his fingers out and wiping them clean.   
The hand in Dream's hair tightened, "I don't really want to just sit and watch you fuck him, though. Besides, God knows he needs something to keep him quiet."

Between his legs, George adjusted his position, dragging the leaking head of his cock up Dream's perineum, stopping as the tip  _ just _ pressed inside his prepped hole. This was torture for the poor bottom, trying to shuffle back against him, but kept in place by the hands on his waist, and the hand in his hair. George pushed in slowly, leaning over his back as he crept towards bottoming out. When he was flush with Dream's ass, he bumped him forward, shoving his nose into Sapnap's wiry pubic hair. 

"How rough are you gonna give him?" Sapnap lazily thrust into his mouth, "Because you'll be saving me a job if you go hard."    
"You want me to do all the work for you?" Moving to better adjust his grip, George started out slow, "Just so you can feel him moan like a slut around your cock?"   
"Well, yeah. Plus, he'll  _ love it _ if you fuck him 'til he can't breathe. There's no way he'll be able to talk after this."

Dream slid a hand up the back of Sapnap's thigh as he spoke, gently nudging him forward.   
"You're actually such a cockslut, you see that George?"   
"Yeah - thinks he's in charge?"   
"Maybe you should spank him, Georgie. Put him in his place."

That wasn't usually his thing - Sapnap did a lot of the rough-housing - but the way he spoke brought a rush of dominance out of George, and he cracked his hand hard down on Dream's rear. He cried out around Sapnap, just to be silenced with a further press into his mouth. He did a little thumbs up, encouraging George to hit him again, until his skin came up an angry red. 

Sapnap could barely keep back from coming, pre dribbling out onto Dream's tongue and into the back of his throat. Those hands on his legs stayed put, encouraging him to stay deep, to cut off his airflow, to feel him flood his throat and ride out the high against his face. George picked up his thrusts again, the momentum carrying Dream's head bobs in such a way that Sapnap practically fucked his face for free. 

"Fuck, Georgie. He's so good," Sapnap pet Dream's head, fisting his hair again as he gave a few more unsteady bucks. 

Dream's eyes were misted, a little bloodshot, face wrought red and streaked with tears. A thin sheen of sweat coated his whole body, and made his cheeks shine in the pale yellow light of the room. Taking that in brought Sapnap over the edge. He forced himself to pull out, jerking his cock erratically to shoot streaks across Dream's pretty, flushed face. He opened his mouth eagerly, letting his tongue and lips be coated. 

Such a filthy sight made George groan, his pace going from rough to brutal. The room echoed with the sound of skin on skin, and while Dream shuddered and begged, Sapnap came up beside him on the sheets, slid a hand under his belly, and jerked him off in a loose fist. 

It was almost too much for him, especially with the repeated clip to his prostate, making him tense tightly around George's aching cock.   
"Please, please," Dream begged almost incoherently, throat raw, "Please let me cum. Please. I need it."   
George gave a glance sidewards, and Sapnap nodded.    
"Go on, Dream. You can."

His urgent thrusts had him near riding George’s dick, bucking into Sapnap’s hand as it twisted around his length. He tossed his head back as he came, dampening the duvet cover under him, shivering as he felt George unload inside. George leaned over him, catching his breath, smiling as he could hear Dream doing just the same. He reached out toward Sapnap, and leaned his head into his shoulder. 

"You were so good, Dream," Sapnap praised, and George echoed it, pulling out and laying on the bed.   
Sapnap grabbed tissues from the bedside, tossing a couple to George for himself, and gently cleaning up Dream, blotting the liquids from the cover when he moved up to the top of the bed. George pulled the water bottle from the bedside, and gave it to Dream as he was guided to sit up.   
"We're doing that again." 


End file.
